


Procrastination

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Human!Gideon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: A collection of mini fics I wrote while procrastinating during Nanowrimo.





	1. Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> I got to day 17 before I needed to distract myself so started to write a few mini fics.  
> Here they are.  
> Enjoy

Rip took several slow steps forward cautiously, not sure of the reaction he was going to get.

Miranda laughed from the doorway, “He’s a two-day old baby, Rip. Not a Time Pirate.”

Frowning at his wife he made it to the side of his new son’s crib and looked down at the sleeping baby. Carefully he reached down and lifted the warm bundle into his arms, smiling proudly as he gazed on the sleeping child.

“Are you okay?” Miranda asked from his side.

“He’s amazing,” Rip continued to gaze at the boy, “How did we make something so incredible?”

Leaning against his shoulder, she chuckled, “I have no idea.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” Rip whispered, “I tried but…”

Rubbing his arm Miranda breathed softly, “I know. But everything went fine and you’re here now.”

“What did you call him?” Rip asked quietly, making sure he didn’t disturb his son’s rest.

Miranda smiled, “I haven’t named him yet since we were waiting until we met him.”

“Well,” Rip said, “You know my suggestion for a first name.”

“And that wonderfully non-gender specific middle name suggested,” Miranda laughed before nodding, “I think we just named him.”

Rip smiled back before he lifted the boy up to kiss his forehead, “Welcome to the family, Jonas Gideon Hunter.”


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst for this one.  
> Sorry.

“Gideon?”

Silence answered him.

“Gideon, I know you’re there.”

Still nothing.

Pacing agitatedly, he yelled again, “Gideon?” Defeated he sat on the bed, “Please talk to me, Gideon. I’m sorry I turned you off, but it was necessary.”

The silence continued, and Rip dropped his head in his hands.

“Please, Gideon,” he whispered, “I need you. You’re all I have left. I can’t do anything without you. Please talk to me.”

As no reply came through Rip crumbled, lost and alone without her.

“Who is he calling to?”

“No idea but every day it’s the same.”

“Is it possibly whoever brought him here?”

“He was brought in by the police, clutching a stick and babbling about time travel.” 

“Poor guy. He’s completely alone.”


	3. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small foray into Doctor Who for this mini fic.  
> Enjoy

Rory traipsed upstairs and dropped his bag on the floor, toed his shoes off and fell onto the bed to sleep. He groaned a thanks when Amy slid a blanket over him, smiling at the kiss she placed on his cheek.

Sleep pulled him down and Rory happily slid into it.

A familiar noise intruded on his rest and he groaned.

“Ponds,” came the cry from the hallway, “You will not believe what I have to show you.”

“Shh,” Amy’s voice came a few seconds later, “Rory is sleeping. He just came off a double shift.”

“Well, surely he can sleep later,” the Doctor replied before calling, “Rory!!!”

“Doctor,” Amy snapped, “He’s exhausted. Come back later.”

Rory heard the pause from the Time Lord before he sighed, “Of course.”

Pulling himself up Rory staggered to the door and opened it, finding the Time Lord and his wife standing there.

“See,” the Doctor cried, “He’s up.”

“Just go with him, Amy,” Rory said.

Amy turned to him, “Are you sure?”

He nodded, “You know he’ll pout if you don’t. Just bring her back in a few hours, Doctor. In one piece.”

The Time Lord nodded.

Giving Amy a quick kiss Rory wandered back to bed and curled up on it again hearing the TARDIS leave.

It wasn’t much later when Rory heard the TARDIS sound again and groaned. He looked up as the bedroom door burst open. A man appeared with white hair and mad eyebrows.

“Rory,” the man said in a Scottish accent, “I’m the Doctor, I’m from all our futures and I need your help.”

Sighing as he knew he was never getting back to sleep Rory got up, found his shoes and turned to the man standing there.

“Make coffee,” he sighed as he followed the new version of the Doctor into the TARDIS.

Just as he was about to start them moving the Doctor noted, “You know you can’t tell me anything about this.”

Rory rolled his eyes, “Just get me back before you get Amy back.”

As the Doctor started the TARDIS moving, Rory wondered when his life had become this weird.


	4. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time a missing scene from my story Familiar Stranger: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352656/chapters/35624451  
> Set between the last chapter and the epilogue.
> 
> Enjoy

Rip gently kissed his sleeping son’s forehead who hadn’t even managed to stay awake for his story after their day at the water-park. Heading back into the living room he smiled to see Gideon curled up on the couch already in her pyjamas, scanning her tablet with a thoughtful look.

“Is he asleep?” Gideon asked when Rip sat at her side.

“Out for the count. I barely managed to get his teeth brushed,” Rip chuckled, tilting his head thoughtfully, “What are you doing?”

“Looking at apartments,” she shrugged.

Rip frowned confused, “Why?”

“My lease is up soon,” Gideon explained, as she continued to swipe through listings, “And, as Tina set it up for me, I thought I would just have a little look to see if I can find something different before I sign a new one.”

Watching her for a few moments he finally asked, “What about here?”

“Unfortunately, there are no apartments free in this building,” Gideon shrugged with a laugh.

“No,” Rip took the tablet from her hands and putting it on the table, “I mean here. With me and Jonas.”

Gideon’s eyes widened in surprise, “Michael, I…”

“I know in a way it’s quick but,” he took her hand, “It’s not. You spend most of your time here anyway, Jonas hates when you’re not here and so do I. It’s been at least a week since you were at your apartment.”

“Nine days,” she breathed.

Rip slid closer to her, “Move in with us.”

A shy smile slid across Gideon’s face and she nodded throwing her arms around him, “I love you.”

Settling back with her in his arms Rip kissed her temple, “I love you too.”


	5. Missing Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not hugely happy with this but here it is.  
> Enjoy

“You okay, Love?”

Gideon turned from her spot staring out at the time stream to see John standing there watching her with concern.

“I am fine, Mr Constantine,” she stated coldly, “I simply wished some peace from people enquiring after my health constantly.”

John winced, she had a point. In the past week, since she’d become human, they were all tiptoeing around watching her constantly.

“You know,” he took a seat at her side, “If you were fine you wouldn’t be hiding away.”

Gideon shrugged, “They are all…”

John nodded, “I know.”

“I just wish to speak with my Captain,” Gideon sighed sadly.

Frowning confused John started, “Sara’s only at the Bureau, no more than a call…” he trailed off with a sigh, “Not Sara.”

“Miss Lance leads the team,” Gideon replied softly, “I called her Captain as it was necessary, but she is not my Captain.” Turning she looked at him properly for the first time, “And I miss him.”

John started to reach out to comfort her pausing when he remembered how little she liked to be touched. It was odd because he assumed a former AI, who had never been able to interact physically with her surroundings, would do nothing but touch everything and everyone.

Watching her turn back to staring sadly into the swirls of time he suddenly realised why she didn’t want to be touched. Because the one person she wanted to be with her wasn’t here.

“I know I’m not Rip,” John told her softly, “For one thing I’m better looking, but if you need to talk, I am here for you.”

Gideon’s lips quirked slightly in amusement.

“I got a smile,” John chuckled before he reached out an wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “And,” he continued not letting her go when she stiffened at his embrace, “I am going to hug you right now because you need it.”

After a few seconds Gideon turned and allowed him to enfold her in his arms. John hugged her tightly rocking her gently.

“He should be here,” Gideon whispered, “Why did this happen now and not when he was here?”

John knew there was no answer he could give so just continued to hug her. Finally, he let her go and Gideon gave him a smile.

“Anytime you need me,” John told her, “I’m here for you.” Resting his hand on her cheek, “And I know Rip would be more than proud of how you’re coping with this.”

Giving her one more quick smile he stood to leave turning back when she called his name.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, love,” he winked at her, “Think of me as your big brother now.”


	6. Home Comfort

Miranda frowned as Gideon finished listing the injuries Rip had received during his recent mission.

“I’m assuming you fixed everything?” Miranda noted beginning to make tea.

“Yes, Mrs Hunter,” Gideon assured, “All his physical injuries have been healed.”

Miranda grimaced at the phrasing the AI used, “What exactly does that mean?” The silence that met her for several seconds began to worry Miranda, “Gideon, please tell me.”

“Captain Hunter had to allow a child to die,” Gideon said softly, “Otherwise time would have been broken. He did not take it well.”

Before Miranda could reply a thud from the other room made her rush out, concerned Rip was not as well as Gideon had said.

She stopped, a smile touching her lips as she saw her husband had simply dropped to sit on the floor to play with their little boy. Jonas grabbed Rip’s face squealing with laughter as Rip tickled him. Miranda watched her husband smile, pulling their son into his arms and knew that he would be fine as long as he had them to hold onto.


	7. A Time To Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest mini fic I did.  
> Enjoy.

Gideon walked slowly through her ship to the bridge. The crew were all taking some time to relax and recuperate in 2018, leaving her alone.

She had refused all offers to join them, advising that she wanted to do some maintenance on the engines and it would be easier without anyone else onboard.

Taking the pilot’s seat she lifted the ship off the ground, heading into the time stream with ease. She could have sat in any seat to fly as she was still connected to Waverider but Gideon had discovered a joy in the tactile sensation of flying her ship.

Reaching her destination, Gideon landed the ship and started out to see the woman standing waiting for her, picking up the bag she needed.

“Hello, Gideon.”

“Miss X…” Gideon stopped and corrected herself, “Mary, it is good to see you.”

Mary reached out and hugged her tightly, “And you, my dear.”

Moving back Gideon smiled, “How is he?”

“Well, he has good days and bad days still,” Mary told her as they began to walk towards the house, “Yesterday was a bad one.”

“And today?”

Squeezing Gideon’s hand Mary assured, “Today has been very good day. He’ll be happy to see you.”

They reached the house and headed round the back to the garden. Gideon smiled to see the man sitting in the sunshine reading a book. A cup of tea sat on the table beside him, as did an empty plate Gideon assumed was from lunch. The only concession that he really had to the fact he wasn’t completely healthy was the blanket around his legs.

Moving closer Gideon frowned to see the bandage around his left hand, “What happened?”

“He had a bad day yesterday,” Mary reminded her.

Gideon walked over across the grass giving him a warm smile when he sensed her presence and looked up. The smile that touched his lips when he saw her made Gideon smile even more.

“Hello, Captain,” Gideon said the moment she reached him, “It is so good to see you outside.”

“It’s good to see you too, Gideon,” Rip breathed reaching out to pull her into a tight embrace.

When they parted she sat in the seat across from him, taking his hands in hers, “I have the next part of your treatment with me.”

“Did Miranda come with you?” Rip asked hopefully.

Gideon froze at his question forcing a smile on her face, “She couldn’t make it today but she sends her love.”

Disappointment filled his eyes before he shrugged, “But you’re here.”

“I am,” Gideon replied with a slight nod.

He frowned suddenly, “I miss you when you’re gone and things are still jumbled in my mind.”

Touching his cheek, she soothed, “That is aftereffects of overloading the time drive and the serum is fixing that. I know how frustrated you must be but the treatment is working. Soon you will be your normal self and able to come back to the ship.”

Pulling over her bag, Gideon reached in and brought out the serum she had created to cure the temporal sickness he was suffering. Rip held out his arm allowing her to inject him with the drug.

“As always, Captain,” she told him, “It will take about an hour before you feel the effects and then you will need to rest. Till then why don’t we take a walk?”

Gideon smiled as she held her Captain’s arm while they strolled the grounds, his steps were much steadier than they had been even the last time she had been with him.

“I miss you,” Rip told her, “I’m grateful to mother that she’s letting me stay here but I would prefer to be with you.”

“It will not be much longer,” Gideon promised him, “You only have a few more treatments before you will be able to return to the ship.”

Rip sighed, “And you.”

A smile touched her lips, “Of course.” Gideon checked the time, “We should start back to the house now. You will need to sleep soon.”

He nodded turning her to look at him before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, “You’re too good for me, Gideon.”

With a smile she squeezed his hand, “But I like having you around, Captain.”

Taking his arm once more she started them back to the house.

Gideon gently covered her slumbering Captain, ensuring he was warm enough since he felt the cold a great deal just now.

“Have you told anyone else that he’s here?”

“No,” Gideon replied softly, “I don’t want them to know until he is back at full strength.”

Mary wrapped her arm around Gideon, “I understand. He is getting better, dear thanks to you and he looks forward to your visits.”

“I look forward to seeing him as well,” Gideon sighed, “It is just unfortunate that I cannot be here as much as I want to. But he made me promise that I would watch over the team.”

Mary hugged her again, “You should get going before they start wondering where you are.”

Nodding Gideon checked on her Captain once more, smoothing his hair gently before she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Gideon told Mary, “And when he wakens tell him I will be back as soon as I can.”

With a final quick check on her Captain, Gideon headed back to her ship to return to the crew.


	8. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little fic set after Walking Towards The Inevitable   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040222/chapters/37442453  
> Enjoy

Mimi wouldn’t stop crying.

Gideon had done everything she could think of. Fed her, burped her, changed her, held her, put her down but nothing worked. She knew she couldn’t call Eve for help again, she had to do this herself.

But she was so tired.

In the past year, since the day Rip had sacrificed his life to save everyone, Gideon had experienced so much she never expected to. Of course the fact she had fallen pregnant had changed everything for her. 

She didn’t think she could have a child considering she wasn’t always human, not that it was something they had ever talked about, so discovering her pregnancy had been a huge shock.

The nine months she carried their baby Gideon did her best to enjoy each moment. Now, she loved her daughter more than she ever knew was possible, if only Mimi would stop crying.

Sitting on the bed Gideon rubbed her eyes thinking back to when Miranda would bring Jonas on board and how he was always such a good baby. Except suddenly Gideon remembered that he wasn’t.

Only one thing would ever make him sleep.

Gideon started to search for her phone, finally finding it under one of Mimi’s t-shirts. Quickly she scrolled through the, many, video clips she had of Mimi to find what she was looking for.

Rip singing one of his favourite songs came from her phone, he used to sing Jonas to sleep and it worked every time. Gideon had recorded him singing or even just talking on occasion so that when she was missing him she could hear his voice.

Mimi’s cries began to lessen as Rip’s singing filled the room before she began to settle slipping into a restful sleep finally.

Relieved Gideon sat in the rocking chair and continued to listen to Rip’s voice relaxing as her daughter finally slept.


	9. Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Procrastination fic.  
> I finished my 50,000 words a day early.  
> Enjoy.

The alarm sounded through the ship startling everyone, they ran up to the bridge Rip skidding to a halt in front of the console in the centre.

“Gideon?” he called as he studied the readouts.

“Yes, Captain Hunter?” she replied as her avatar appeared.

He let out an annoyed sigh, “This is…”

“Yes, Captain.”

“It is not a good idea,” he eyed the people standing watching him bemused.

“Of course it is, Captain,” Gideon told him, “And the protocol has already been implemented.”

Letting out a long sigh, Rip knew he had no way out of this so turned to the team, “Gideon has decided that we should do some team bonding. So, we’re having a…” he sighed again, “Game Night.”

At the looks of bemusement he was receiving, Rip shrugged.

“All shall be required to participate,” Gideon noted.

Rip turned to the two thieves and the assassin in the group, “And don’t try to cheat,” he threw a sideways glance at Gideon’s avatar, “Trust me.”

“If you will all make your way to the kitchen we can start with our first game,” Gideon announced, “Trivial Pursuit.”

Rubbing his eyes as he trudged along behind the other members of the team, Rip could foresee the utter disaster that this was going to be.


End file.
